The present invention refers to a vegetation cutter intended to mechanically separate vegetation, such as control of e.g. weeds and/or other undesired crops/vegetation from desired crops/vegetation on a land surface, said vegetation cutter comprises a number of knife devices arranged in a distance from each other, each of which has its own cutting function, whereupon the vegetation stems present coarser thickness, which consist of weeds and undesired crops/vegetation, said vegetation also has stems with smaller thickness, which consist of desired crops/vegetation and said distance is smaller than the coarser thickness, so that the cutting function passes through the vegetation, whereupon the weed and the undesired crops/vegetation are cut off by aid of the cutting function or being damaged and over a period of time are fading, while the desired crops/vegetation is passing the cutting function without being damaged and remains to grow on further.
On the market today structures of this kind comprise different mechanical tools in order to control weeds and other undesired crops. These consist of hand tools of the type hoes and cutting tools, where you manually identifies weeds and undesired crops/vegetation, which thereafter is eliminated by the hand tool in the way that the weed/the undesirable crops is pulled up from the land surface or is cut off, which is much time wasting and laborious to do and moreover is not possible to do mechanically. Such a hand tool is shown in the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,527, which comprises an U-formed knife to embrace the weed with, so that a claw of the tool holds the weed, whereupon it is eliminated by folding the tool backwards. For mechanically eliminating weeds or undesired crops located over larger land surfaces of arable land mainly chemical pesticides are used today, which burdens the desired crops with poisons, which afterwards is transferred to and damages vegetation, people and animals. Today there are no other effective control methods, which mechanically and effectively eliminate weeds and other undesired crops/vegetation on a larger arable land area.